Love is the strongest bond in our Life
by Shame37
Summary: The Kingdom of Dunbroch was finally at peace. Elinor and Merida became too close and their relationship is much better than before. but what if one day her beloved mother will be kidnap by the witch? How will Merida save her mother from the evil witch?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first time to write a story so if there are mistakes I'm really really sorry nd I just wrote this because I'm really really a huge fan of Disney Brave so here it is.**

**I know that this story is not good as everyone does in this website so feel free to post some reviews. Thank you!=))**

Its been weeks since the Mor'du incident. The Kingdom of Dunbroch was finally at peace. People rejoiced and celebrated for that their loving queen already returned to as a human. The kingdom was filled with cheerfulness and happiness especially Merida. She was so glad that her mother had finally back, but there is still a pain in heart that she hides from her mother.

It was calm, breezy and quiet night in the castle of Dunbroch. The air was filled with chills. People were all asleep with smile on their faces except for the brave princess, Merida. She was sad, sitting and looking at her window. Staring the stars and thinking about the things that she said to her mother. Words that she shouldn't had said.

"_You embarrassed them! You embarrassed me!" _Queen Elinor pointing her finger angrily to her daughter

"_I followed the rules—"_

"_You don't know what you've done!"_

"_just! Don't-"_

"_You must set it right!"_

"_Just Listen!"_

"_I'm the queen! You listen to me!"_

"_**ARRRGHHH! This is so unfair!"**_

"_Och! Unfair?!"_

"_**You've never been there for me! This whole marriage is wot you want! Did you bother to ask wot I want?! NO! You've always tell me wot to do, wot not to do, trying to make me be like you!" **_Merida in distress swaying her sword

"_Och! You're acting like a child!"_

"_**And you're a beast!" **_ Merida walked nearer to the tapestry.

"_Merida!"_

"_**I'll never be like you!" **_The sharp edge of the sword is already on the tapestry.

"_No!Merida!Stop that!_

"_**I'd rather DIE than be like you!"**_

Merida was filled with anger and split the tapestry which made Elinor mad.

Elinor approached her daughter and get her bow forcibly.

"_Mum!"_

"_Merida! You are a princess, and I expect you to act like one!"_

Flashback was interrupted when she heard her mother calling her but she just ignored it and continue looking the stars with tears filled in her blue eyes.

"Merida, Sweetheart?"

The queen knocked three times but she heard nothing from her daughter. She began to worry and opened the door. Her precious princess was not sleeping instead, she saw her looking at the stars and it seems like she has a problem.

"Merida, darling why are you still awake? "

Elinor felt more worried when she heard a sniffed from her daughter. She walked nearer to put a hand on her daughter's shoulder but Merida suddenly turned, stood up and slap her mother's hand! Elinor was so confused and shocked! Why did her daughter do that?!

"Merida, darling did I do something wrong? Why dear? Why-"

"Leave me alone mother! I don't deserve the love you always gave for me! I'm a fool, mean daughter! I turned my own blood into a bear just to get my freedom! I'm—I'm so selfish, and I hate myself for that!" Merida's hand covered her face and she was crying. She felt regret and sorrow for causing so much pain to her mum.

"So that's what bothering her." Elinor thought to herself. She was heartbroken, seeing her daughter full of pain. She was about to cry too but she tried to hold it so that she can ease Merida. She sat on her daughter's bed and asks her to sit beside her.

"Oh my wee darling come over here." Merida sat beside her mother and Elinor gave her a motherly kiss in her forehead and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"mum! Wot are -?"

"Shhhh.. Merida, everything is all right now my dear one. Were all safe now aren't we? And don't blame yourself because I know that we both have part on this. Ye know the saying that everything happens fur a reason. Maybe this incident happened in order for us to be closer. To understand our differences and most importantly is to mend our broken bonds." Elinor smiled to Merida and her daughter just stared at her and still sobbing.

"If this didn't happen we're still arguing right now right?" Elinor stared Merida teasingly but her daughter just hated herself so much. She broke the hugged and pushed her mother back.

"Mother! How can you say that?! After all the things I had done to you?! The things that I shouldn't had said to you! I called you a beast! I destroyed your tapestry! I hurt you so much but why mum!" Why do you always caring for me! You always risk your life just to protect me!" Merida was filled with so much tears in her eyes.

Elinor put her hands to her daughter's face "Because I'm your mother Merida! And I will risk everything even my own life just to keep you safe! And the-"

Elinor was interrupted when Merida stood up and said

"Wot's the point of protecting me! If I can't feel your presence anymore?!"

Merida was waving her hands wildly and then she look at her mother.

Both of them didn't say anything for a few minutes. Staring at her daughter in misery, Elinor felt that Merida was still in pain and guilt. She understands it because she felt it before when she threw her daughter's precious bow on the fireplace while they were having the argument about the marriage. Then suddenly Merida quickly gave her mother a tight embrace.

"Mum! I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to turn you into a bear?!i—I just want to have my freedom and I didn't expect that it will cost you your entire life! When you and Mor'du was fighting, I wanted to help you! But I can't moved and I dunno why!

but I was so-so scared that time mother! I was scared and afraid that I'd lose you mother! And I dunno wot to do if that happens!"

Elinor's eyes widen and filled with tears. This time she didn't try to hold her tears anymore. She can feel her daughter's body was shaking in fear. She caresses her

Daughter's red curly hair to calm her and said those words that she had said during that stormy nigh when Merida was still a young child.

"Oh my brave wee lass I'm here… I'll always be right here."

Elinor wiped the tears of Merida and Merida wiped her mother's tears. They both smiled and Merida gave her mother a kiss on her cheeks.

"I love you mummy! I always love you and I will always be your brave lass."

Elinor was so happy to hear those words again from her daughter. Words she had been longing for a long time.

"Aye I know my darling and I love you so much." Elinor smiled to her precious daughter.

"But wot about the tapestry? You've worked hard so much on that and I just—I just des—" Elinor didn't let Merida finished her words.

"Don't worry about that darling. It's just a tapestry. You're more important to me and besides I can still make a new one. Now if you won't mind, do ye wanna help me to—"

"Yes mum! I would love to!" Merida answered quickly without even thinking.

Elinor chuckled and gave her a kiss on the forehead" I love you so much Merida and you always know that. Now dear, I'm afraid it's time for you to take a rest."

"Aye!" Merida answered her mother cheerfully and when she was about to lay down on her bed and when Elinor was about to close the door. Merida stood up and called her mother.

"Mum!"

"huh? Wot is it darling?"

"Uhmmm. Can you stay here with me tonight mum? If tha- that's okay with you. I just miss the old time when you were still sleeping beside me."

Merida asks in fair affronted because she knows that her mother will tease here and she's already 19 and yet she still want her mother to be on her bed. But Merida doesn't care if she will act like bairn because all she cares for now is the loving embrace of her mum.

"Of course it's okay and besides I also miss singing you your lullaby song until you fall asleep." Elinor smiled and she asks her daughter to soot over.

"But wot about dad?"

"Don't worry about him Merida. And besides I also wanted to be free sometimes to her enormous, muscular body."

Both of them shared laughter. Elinor began o caress her daughter's hair and just realized that they both really changed. She didn't regret that she became a bear instead she was glad it did happen because through that way, they already understand and listen with each other and most importantly, Their bond grew stronger. A bond that will never be easily be broken by someone else. Merida closed her eyes and just wished that this will last forever. That her mum will always be by her side. But she know that's not gonna happen because no one lives forever. There will come a time that her mother will become old and leave them in this world. She felt sadness every time she thinks about this but she must and needs to accept it no matter how hard it is because this is the reality of life that will never ever be changed. She was now asleep when her mother gave her a tight embrace and began to sing to her daughter her calming song.

_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_

_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan_

_Ar righinn oig, fas as faicDo thir, dileas fhein_

_A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinnGu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire_

_Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og_

_Mhaighdean uashaill bhan_

"I love you mum. I love you so much" Merida murmured while she was sleeping.

Elinor smiled and a single tear makes its way down to her cheeks and she wipes it away hastily. She was just proud of her daughter and just loved her very much. She knows that her daughter will rule the Kingdom better than her. One thing that she wants to see before she dies is to witness her daughter as a Queen of Dunbroch.

**Well that's it! Chapter 2 is about the revenge of the witch but I still don't know if I should continue writing about it. So feel free to post some of your reviews! I would be glad if I would know my mistakes. Thank you!=))))**


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

**Hey there guys thank you for all the reviews you've made and I really appreciate it! I never expect that you will like my story because well most of my grammars in the story were wrong. Thank you for those people who favorite and followed it. I really really appreciate it! =) I already have the whole second chapter but sadly my files got deleted. And I'm so sorry because I will not be able to continue this story anymore. The second chapter was really long and I can't rewrite it because I can no longer remember most of the details in that story because I got depressed I think? So thank you again and sorry about it. But now I'm working on my second story (hope I can finish it before school starts) I already have two chapters. So hoping you would love my next story and reviews are welcome!=)) thank you so much and big hugs for all of you!=))))))))))))))**


End file.
